


gingerbread kisses

by fluffysfics



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy era references, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, no plot no angst just softness, pure fluff that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysfics/pseuds/fluffysfics
Summary: The Doctor and the Master get a bit drunk together, and talk. And kiss. There’s a lot of kissing.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	gingerbread kisses

If there was one thing that the Doctor had to appreciate about the Master’s new body, it was how _soft_ he was. Missy had been lovely, brilliant, _wonderful_ , but she’d been all hard lines and pointy bits. And her own last self hadn’t much been up for cuddling, either. 

This version of the Master had soft, warm thighs, and restless hands that combed through her hair so _gently_ , so methodically. And fine, maybe she was still a little bit drunk on gingerbread from that nice Christmas market she’d dragged him to earlier in the day, but she’d swear that she’d never felt a softer pillow than his lap. 

Rolling over, she reached up a slightly wobbly hand and poked the Master on the end of the nose. He screwed his face up, making a vague effort to snap at her finger. He was a bit drunk too, the Doctor noted delightedly. He’d grumbled about boring, mass-produced biscuits the whole time she’d been snacking on the gingerbread, but she _knew_ she’d seen him sneak a few pieces. Indeed, she’d intentionally spent a very long time gazing at Christmas lights above them, just to give him more of a chance to eat. 

“What was that for?” He pouted. 

“You’re cute, Kosch,” was all she said in her defence. She beamed up at him from his lap, all big round eyes and fluffy hair and cheeks slightly flushed with tipsiness, and she could practically _see_ his hearts melting. 

“You’re one to talk, love.” 

“Mm.” The Doctor turned her head to one side, nuzzling her face against his stomach, and then abruptly blew a raspberry against it. To her unadulterated _delight_ , he practically yelped in surprise. Absolutely adorable. 

“You’re also a menace,” the Master objected, tugging gently on her hair. “Used to do exactly the same thing when we were kids, you did. Lure me in with the big sweet eyes, and then- then, _that_.” He made a raspberry noise, and the Doctor cackled. 

“You love it,” she said, her tone a little sing-song. “You love _me_.” 

His hand stilled, slipping from her hair to her back, and then it was the Doctor’s turn to yelp in surprise as he lifted her up into a sitting position. He didn’t comment on the noise, but he smirked infuriatingly at her, which was maybe worse. Or better. One of those two. 

“I do love you,” the Master said, catching her lips in a kiss. It was just as warm and soft as the rest of him, not one bit of urgency behind it. She could still taste gingerbread on his lips; a little spicy, a little sweet. It suited him, she thought, sliding one hand into the hair at the back of his neck to hold him in place. 

With her head still spinning pleasantly, verbal affection was a whole lot easier than it was when she was sober. “I love you too,” the Doctor breathed against his lips, lingering close to his face for just long enough to see the soft, pleased, almost _reverent_ look in the Master’s eyes before she pulled away. 

She moved to his throat instead, scattering kisses across his skin, then just...pressing her face into the side of his neck. Getting drunk made her feel so lazy, in a way she could never usually afford to be. 

She felt him lean back against the sofa, his arms looping around her to hold her tight against him. It was odd, the Doctor thought, how comforting it was to be held by him. Even in her regenerations that had been overtly fond of touch, she didn’t think she’d ever taken so much solace in a hug. Or maybe she would have done, if it had been the Master who’d been hugging her. He did delight in being a special case. 

“Remember when we used to get drunk back at the Academy?” Amusement laced his tone, and even though she couldn’t currently see his face, the Doctor knew exactly which small, sparkling smile would be gracing his features right now. “Sneak some _ridiculously_ old bottles of ginger wine, go get pissed in a field?” 

As he spoke, the Master laced one of his hands into her hair, scratching gently, _wonderfully_ at her scalp. Consequently, it took a fair few seconds before she dazedly realised that he was done talking. 

“Mm. Mhm,” she managed. “Yeah. ‘Course I remember that.” She lifted her head from his shoulder, leaning forwards and sinking into another warm, slow kiss. Pressed as close as they were, she could feel his hearts beating through his shirt. “Remember getting drunk and watching the stars. Or. You were trying to watch the stars. I kept climbing on top of you for kisses.” 

The Master laughed, resting his forehead against hers. “I remember that night. Only reason you had to _keep_ climbing on me was because you kept getting too excited and falling off.” 

“I was very drunk,” the Doctor retorted, somewhat half-heartedly. 

“You were. And then I solved the problem, ‘cause I’m a genius, by pinning _you_ down instead.” 

“I was picking grass seeds out of my butt for most of the next day after what you did to me,” she said, sticking her tongue out. Then, on a whim, she dipped down and licked his cheek. 

“Oi! Your manners haven’t improved much in the last few thousand years,” the Master grumbled, wiping his cheek. “You picked the spot that night. So any stray grass seeds were your fault, love.” 

“Oh, shift the blame to poor innocent Theta Sigma, corrupted by his big bad best friend Koschei Oakdown.” 

The Master snorted. “Think _you_ were the one that corrupted _me_ , actually. And I’m very grateful that you did.” He leaned in to kiss her again, his hand curling tighter in her hair, and the Doctor let herself melt into his arms. With her head still a little fuzzy, she couldn’t think of a better place to exist in the entire universe than right here in the Master’s lap. 

One of her own hands tugged gently on his hair, and she felt him make a soft noise against her lips. Oh, that sound was _intoxicating_. She pulled again, finding herself rewarded with another delightful noise. 

The Master had always been addictive, she thought. Every little taste made her want more. And sometimes she’d indulged, sometimes she’d done her very best to hold back for the sake of her morals. But there was absolutely no need to hold back now. 

Grabbing a proper handful of his hair, the Doctor tugged his head back, bending down to bury her face in his neck again and sucking a bruise into the skin. Nice and visible, so he could admire it later. And so could she, and so could anyone else they happened to run into. 

The noise he made was _incredible_. His hands curled tighter in her hair, his breaths coming out shaky as she pulled back to look at him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she breathed. 

“You’re one to talk.” Laughing breathlessly, the Master closed his eyes, pressing an image into her mind. The Doctor stilled, taking in the sight of her own flushed cheeks, her shining eyes and messy hair. “See? Gorgeous.” 

“Not- not bad at all,” she admitted, closing her eyes for a second. Oh. She didn’t feel quite so drunk anymore, but there was another sort of warm feeling curling pleasantly in her chest instead. 

The Master kissed her again before she had a chance to voice anything, and the Doctor could hardly say that she minded. Once again she found herself relaxing, her hands slipping to his shoulders. 

It was only as he pulled away that she slowly pushed him down, until he was lying on his back and she was straddling his hips. He seemed very pleased by this turn of events, if the smirk was anything to go by. 

“Not going to fall off of you this time,” she promised, shifting a little just to make _certain_ that she was secure. The Master grinned up at her. 

“You sure about that, love?” 

“Watch what you say, I’ve got you pinned,” she reminded him, grinning wickedly down at him. 

“Finding myself very fond of the view from this angle, Theta,” he purred. “But are you going to _do_ anything up there?” 

“I’ll bite you, if you keep being rude.” The Doctor snapped her teeth at him, and the Master’s eyes glittered. 

“Oh, _please_ do...” 

“You’re insufferable,” she grumbled fondly, leaning down and dragging him into another kiss. 

The Master didn’t bother trying to respond this time, just hummed happily against her lips and draped his arms around her again. That suited the Doctor just fine- she had him right where she wanted him, for now. Right where she’d been wanting him for thousands of years, honestly. 

And this time, she managed not to fall off even once. 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write fluff so...here this is! hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos very much appreciated as always <3


End file.
